Harry Potter and The Obsidian Order
by SirVaksghn
Summary: As Harry Potter struggles with His decisions and destiny, a member of a mystrious order joins the fight against Voldemort. Can this new warrior prepare Harry for his Battle?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** I DON'T own Harry Potter. Although I wish I did ;-)_

Two men stood on the edge of the crevasse. The snows of the Himalayas swirled and eddied around them. But the violence of the snow and wind was nothing compared to the argument between the two men.

"Listen to me Vikram", said one "you cannot risk your life for something that does not concern us. This Dark Lord belongs to a country halfway across the globe, **He is not our problem**". The blinding sun reflected off his bald head as he looked pleadingly at his brother, wishing to the powers above that he would see sense, but even as he finished speaking he new it was no good.

"When does it become our problem Ravi? When he tries to take over the world? I'm sorry Ravi but when I joined the obsidian order, I swore to fight the dark forces, wherever the may be. Surely you havent forgotten?", said Vikram, his dark hair whipping about his face. Ravi flinched._How could he forget? He was reminded of it every time he looked at Vikram's face. Instead of eyes, Obsidian stone stared back at him, the runic symbols glowing bright red in his anger._ Ravi sighed. He knew that he had lost this conversation. "No", he whispered, "Just be careful."

Vikram's sholders relaxed and the runic symbols turned into a gentle white as his anger seeped away. "Trust me. I will", he replied.

--

Harry Potter lay on his bed at Pivet Drive, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts in turmoil, _How am I going to destroy Voldemort... He's too strong... what do I do... where can I go... Horcruxes... Dumbledore... Ginny... Sirius... Malfoy... Ron... Hermione... Cedric... Snape... Dumbledore... Ginny... Ginny... Ginny... DAMN!_. He sighed. His thoughts always ended up circling towards her. He loved her, he knew that now and she loved him, he felt that. He felt a flame of anger burst up in his chest at Voldemort, for ruining the one thing that had given him true happieness in his entire miserable life. _One day, _He promised himself._ One day he will destroy that insect and return to her arms _. It was a silent prayer, a prayer he repeated every day, hoping that it would become true. _But what if she found someone else? What if she didn't want him anymore? What would he do then?_ Love and Fear and want and anger and loneliness and hate and determination and hunger and tiredness all warred against each other as Harry sank into an uneasy sleep.

--

Janice was bored. She had only a few more hours before her shift at the international portkey office ended and she was then hoping to sneak of to a nice warm mug of Butterbeer at the leaky cauldron. She looked down at her schedule. Only one more portkey was scheduled to arrive today. That too from India. _Who would want to visit Englad during these troubled times?_. She was interested to see who would be arriving. Indian wizards were reputed to be a mysterious lot. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the clock announcing the arrival of a portkey. **5...4...3...2...1...HERE!**. "Half past three from Kanark." She said making a note on her parchment. She looked up at who had arrived._Mmmm... Nice!_, she thought. The man's head shot up in surprise, as though he had heard her. That was when she noticed that he was wearing glasses. Dark glasses so that she could not see his eyes. He was dressed in entirely in black, a black shirt and trousers followed by a black cape with silver fastenings. His wand was secreted along his right hand. He was wearing a leather belt which seemed to contain small throw knives and small potion bottles. What really caught her intrest were two daggers attached to either end of his belt and a short sword attached to his leg. _He looks so dangerous... Dangerous and Sexy!_, she thought. The man grinned. _Oh Shit, can he read my mind?_, she panicked. Before she could think of anything else, she saw Percy Weasley run up to him and say "Welcome to England, Mr. Dhameja, I am Percy Weasley. The minister has been awaiting you". She watched as the man said something in return and follow Weasley out. _He must be a dark wizard catcher. You-know-who must be winning if the minister was bringing in outside help._ She shivered. Her thought turned towards a face. A face with shocking emerald eyes, unruly black hair and a lightning bolt scar. _Is that boy truly the chosen one? Will he save out World?_

--

Vikram grinned as he sensed the thoughts of the blonde woman at the desk._ So, Dangerous and sexy, am I?_ He willed his eyes to scan her aura. She was essentially good, a little simple-minded, not too bright and at present lonely and bored. He saw a tall man walk at furious pace towards him. His bright red hair reminded him of William Weasely. He wondered if they were related. On hearing his introduction, his suspicion was confirmed. Scanning his aura, Vikram found a loyal and good soul in agony, bound and fettered by ambition and a deep desperate desire to be someone everyone else looked up to.  
If he and Bill were brothers then they were almost as far apart as he and Ravi were. He wondered how Bill was. That curse breaker broke more women's hearts than tomb's curses when he had come to India a few years back. He wondered if Bill had finally settled down. He would have to look him up as soon as he could. He caught the image in blonde woman's mind as he left. _Ah! Harry Potter! We have much work to do together Mr. Potter_, He thought to himself. _Much to do..._

--

_**Author's Note** : This fic doesen't contain much Harry/Ginny stuff. Except maybe a few flashbacks and dreams. But, it is a prequel to the next fic which I swear will be so full of shipping moments that you'll probably end up being sick of it._


	2. Meeting The Minister

_**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter is actually **MINE**. JKR conned me and took away my money...(I'm Joking, Please don't sue me!)_

--

Vikram and Percy were walking along the corridors in the Ministry of Magic. _Hmm.. Charmed windows. I wonder why they have made the weather look so bright and sunny. Must be to boost morale I suppose. Doesn't seem to be working very good_, he thought, looking at the worried faces of most walking in the corridors. A man with thinning red hair walked up to them. "Percy.. Can I talk to you for a moment?", he asked. Percy replied stiffly, "Not now Father, I have a guest to escort to the Minister". Though he was surprised at Percy's frigid tone, Vikram was quick to reply. "Don't mind me. I'll wait over there. Why don't you finish your conversation". He immediately moved over to one of the windows.

Percy and his Father were discussing something in hushed whispers. Vikram saw innate goodness when he sensed the older man's aura. _Seems like good is a genetic trait in the Weasley family.._ He thought wryly. He was however confused by the flashes of embarrassment he caught from Percy. _Why is he embarassed to be seen talking to his father?_ He was shaken out of his contemplative phase when he heard their voices raise. "You did not care to come and visit your brother when he was in St.Mungo's. I'm willing to forget that. For your mother's sake atleast, could you come to the wedding ?" Percy reply was pure venom, "Had you listened to me and distanced out family from that old fool Dumbledore and that brat Potter then Bill would have been healthy. How does it feel father? How does it feel to know that your choices are the reason that Bill is now a **half-human monster !** The other man seemed to deflate under Percy's stare. "Bill isn't... Fenrir wasn't..." He seemed to be unable to finish his sentences.

Vikram didn't care. He walked up to the older man and asked, "Excuse me but are you talking about Bill Weasley the curse breaker ?" The older man nodded. "Is he alright? What happened to him?" Both Weasleys were looking at him in confusion. The older one asked, "And how do you know Bill, Mr...", "Vikram Dhameja, I am a light-mage from India. Similar to your Aurors. I met Bill when I was on assignment in Egypt a couple of years back. You must be Arthur Weasley." the man nodded. "Come meet me after your meeting's done Mr.Dhameja. I'll be in the office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. I'll answer your questions then". He then quickly walked off as though he couldn't bear to look at the now silent Percy.

After traipsing through a few more corridors they finally reached the Minister's office. "The Minister will see you right away sir", Percy said as he started to walk away. Vikram caught his arm and said, "Though I am a stranger, I have a few words of advice for you. The only ambitions worth pursuing are to be a good friend, a good son, a good brother, a good husband, a good father and a good man. Nothing else matters finally. Though your views may differ, he is still of your blood. Think about it". He then walked into the Minister's room leaving behind a thoughtful Percy Weasley.

--

Rufus Scrimgeour was worried. The war was not going well. Dumbledore's murder seemed to have brought morale to an all time low. He knew that people like Shunpike were not Death Eaters but he had to show people that he was doing something concrete._ I'll apologize to them and give them a fucking Order of Merlin once this bloody war is over_. He did not know what to do. He felt helpless and he hated feeling helpless _If only Dumbledore had agreed to work with me. Smug Bastard, he knew something about You-Know-Who. Something that he did not share with anyone else. Well maybe Potter. But Potter is as stubborn as Dumbledore was. I can't get anything from him. And using Percy won't work either. What the hell am I going to do? Potter's support would have worked wonders to morale. Now I have no clue what to do. I hope this Light-Mage will provide some solutions. _He heard a knock on the door. "Come In", he said. The light-mage walked in. Rufus was intrigued by the glasses. _I wonder, could he be a member of the Obsidian Order, If so then his open support could be a useful boost to morale._

"Good Afternoon, Minister", said Vikram. "I'll not waste any time in idle chat Minister, What exactly did you bring me to England for?". Scrimgeour was shocked._ Well this chap seems to cut to the chase real quick._ "All right Mr.Dhameja, I'll get to the point. **We are losing this war**. We do not have any dedicated army. We only have A few Aurors and the members of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I contacted many foreign Ministries for help. Those in Europe cannot help as they have their own problems with You-Know-Who's Dark Creatures". "What about the Americans, Africans and Chinese ?", asked Vikram. "They have refused any help. They are more concerned about strengthening their own defenses and preparing for You-know-who's attacks... after he's finished with us", sighed Scrimgeour. "Then why am I here ?", asked Vikram. Scrimgeour replied, "The Indian Magical Council has said that it will help in fighting You-know-who if one of its Light-Mages submitted an evaluation of the situation. That is why it sent you here".

Vikram was furious. "**How do you expect to win a war when you cannot even name the person who you are fighting?** I'll give you my _evaluation_ now Minister. You **will** be defeated. Your defeat will be utter and complete. I have checked what has been done until now. You have done **nothing** concrete except arrest innocents to try and save your image. I was here during the previous war also. It was sheer luck that Voldemort (Stop flinching, Minister) did not win then. I'm afraid I cannot risk the lives of my countrymen on the basis of that luck Minister. I am sorry". Rufus Scrimgeour looked defeated. "If you were here during the last war then you must be a member of the Obsidian Order. Won't your organization help us?". Vikram sighed. "No Minister, Unless it appears as if you are taking an active effort in fighting Voldemort, you cannot expect our help". Vikram stood up. "If you will excuse me Minister, I have to visit a friend". He left the room leaving the Minister to his own chaotic thoughts.

--

_**Authors Note** : Sorry for the looooo...oooooong delay. I had my semester examinations and so could not concentrate on this. Believe me, you **do not** want a Harry Potter Fic covered with Engineering stuff :-) . I also noted that there are so many errors in the previous chapter. I have reposted it now. I apologize for my crappy typing. I'll try to make sure it does'nt happen again. Please Join the Yahoo Group for this Fiction. You can discuss the fics over there and also give me ideas on how to move the plot. I'm not saying I'll use them all, but I may include some ideas that work along with my idea of how the story must move._

If you think that these first few chapters are being hurried along, then you are right. I am using them only to establish the relationships between Vikram and the other characters. I promise you that future chapters will be more detailed and will involve mostly of Harry, Ginny, Ron & Hermione. Also when I said that the story won't contain much H/G stuff, I meant H/G romance. Harry & Ginny will remain in each others minds as Harry slowly pulls his head out of his a.


End file.
